1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to resolving conflicting network settings on a software partition server.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of cloning software partitions involves taking configuration settings from an existing partition and reusing the configuration settings to create a new “cloned” partition. However, some of the settings from the original partition, such as its name, network settings and installation directory cannot be reused by the cloned partition. An alternate partition name and installation directory can be easily generated by using any number of random name generation methods. However, current solutions to resolving network settings are more involved and normally require human intervention. The task of determining available network resources and verifying that the resources are not already used by other existing software partitions on the system can be tedious, particularly for systems hosting large number of software partitions.
There is a need in the art for a mechanism that allows the software partition cloning process to dynamically resolve network configuration settings without human intervention.